


The Game

by Anonymous_quills



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: 2P America (Hetalia), 2P America/2P Canada (Hetalia), 2P Canada (Hetalia), 2P England (Hetalia), 2P France (Hetalia), 2P Hetalia, F/M, Multi, Reader-Insert, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:49:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25425670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anonymous_quills/pseuds/Anonymous_quills
Summary: After a string of nightmares, you become the new play toy for 2 crazed serial killer brothers. ****TW**** warning this plays a lot on fear, and abuse. Please don't read if you are not comfortable. Possible Lemon to come.
Relationships: 2P Hetalia Ensemble/Reader, 2p america/ reader, 2p america/2p canada/reader, 2p canada/ reader
Kudos: 23





	1. Into the Dark

Your heart was beating so fast you were afraid it'd break through your rib cage. Left or right? You had to think fast. The sound of footsteps behind you made your decision come faster. Right. Running you glance quickly side to side, scanning for anywhere to hide.Good! You spot a pile of pallet jacks and other thrown out trash, quickly and quietly you tuck yourself in the furthest spot you could fit. The steps began to echo down the alleyway walls. But it wasn't one set of feet. There was another, accompanied by a low grow.

You were running from two men. It was a game to them. A sick hunting sport, and you were the prey. You had to make it too sun rise without being killed. If you can beat them, they would let you go. But if they caught you, you were going to be murdered. The first of the two was a taller man, who seemed to be around 6' 2" with long blond hair pulled in a messy low ponytail. Oddly he had one strand you had taken notice too that made an almost curled M. His plaid shirt was unbuttoned at the top making his chest glow from his cigarette. Even though he wore sunglasses that covered his eyes, you could still tell he was done with this. Beside him was a polar bear, you thought you were imagining it, until it looked at you and bared its teeth. The blonde patted him on the shoulder.  
The other male seemed so much more excited about the chase. He stood at 6 feet tall, with tan skin. His hair was a tossed mess of auburn color with one sprig that stood straight up in front of his sunglasses that he wore on top of his head. His deep red eyes felt like they could pierce straight through you. He had on a bomber jacket, and 2 bottom lip rings. He kept swinging around a bat that was covered in rusted nails and blood. He basically was jumping off the walls talking to the other man. You didn't catch a word they said as you began to panic.  
It's been a few hours since the game began. Not knowing what time it was you didn't know how much longer you'd be on the run. You've had a few run ins with both of the men, but were able to escape. But it was becoming more and more difficult. You were covered in cuts and bruises. And you are pretty sure your ankle is broken from a hit you took when the bat-wielding man found you. But adrenaline blocked out the pain. Ducking down you held your breath. The polar bear was sniffing the ground. You could feel a scream building up in your chest, but you knew you had to keep it inside.  
The bear stopped right in front of you, it's paw was the size of your head with large claws that would have an easy time ripping through you like butter. Ice filled your veins thinking they found you. This is it, this is the end. 

"Damn! This one is good. Any signs of her Matty?" You were so concentrated on the white beast in front of you, you didn't even notice the other man showing up. The blonde he called Matty let out a deep sigh Taking a long drag from his cigarette "I told you not to call me that. Maybe she jumped like, what was that one's name? Jessica?" He seemed to have an accent, almost sounded Canadian.  
A loud crash came from near your legs, as the tan man swung his bat angrily at the trash pile. He had a thick Bronx accent when he spoke "Fuck! She better not be! Then it's no fu....Oh Doll, you almost made it. Only 30 mins till sun rise" His voice was taunting. Before you could react, a large hand grabbed your already broken ankle. Letting out a scream of pain and terror, you are dragged from your hiding spot. Struggling you tried to pull away. "Please! Please let me go!!!" your voice cracked as you tried to not cry in front of them. 

Both of the boys chuckled a sickly sound. Quickly you try to scramble to your feet. Only to be knocked to the ground again, from a blow to your back from a hockey stick. Using the blade of the hockey stick, the Canadian lifted your chin to look up at them. Blood trickled down over your left eye making it where you couldn't open it. You caught a quick glimpse of his purple eyes. "We told you already babe, we would kill you if we found you. Then Kuma here will get a nice little snack. So Al how should we finish this one off?" Tears began to fall down your cheeks washing away the blood and dirt covering your skin.  
"Mmmmmm" Al clicked his tongue thinking for a few seconds "Maybe a zip tie around the throat~~ I love watching them struggle" He almost sounded aroused thinking about this. He slowly dragged the bat down your spin, the nails snagged on skin and fabric, making you wince. "Or we could just break her bones one by one" He was almost jumping up and down with glee. But quickly stopped when a small tone came from his pocket.A frown came along his face as he furrowed his brows answering it. "Wwhhat!....We are in the middle of something!.....Fuck! Fine!" Hanging up his phone he snarled at the blonde " Oliver said we need to get ready for dinner at Andres'. He roughly pushed the bat into the back of your head. "Looks like we wont get too play any longer, baby" he cooed sadly.

You began to shake knowing there was no way out. You were hit with intense pain as everything went black.

Beep. Beep. Beep. Quickly you shot out of bed. You were drenched in sweat, panting. Looking around you had thrown all the blankets and pillows off of your bed again. As you began to come back to reality your breath began to slow down. 5:16 Am. Falling back on the bed you stared at the ceiling. This is the 8th dream you've had with these two men chasing you. But they all end differently. Catching your breath you reach for your phone quickly typing up notes about the mystery men. Each night you've had this dream you try too keep track of anything new. Street names, names they've mentioned. Anything that could help solve why you keep seeing them. You've tried looking up the names of the girls they mention but find no results. Nor of either of them. Your friends believe you just have a wild imagination that takes flight at night. But you feel there is something more to it. They feel too real.

You tuck your phone away in your pocket before getting up. Tossing everything back on your bed you begin to get ready for the day. You worked 2 jobs. At 10 am you begin work at a movie theater, running a concession stand. By 5 pm you shift to your job as a waitress. It was exhausting but you were saving up so you could begin to travel the world. You always loved culture, and wanted to learn first hand about other cultures. Both your parents passed away when you were a teen. Since you'd legally be an adult in a short while you decided to just live at home and make a living for yourself. It was quiet at first but you came to enjoy having a 2 story home in the woods too yourself. You've thought about getting a dog for protection, but with working so much you didn't want it to get lonely.

Weeks passed and you began to forget about the plague of nightmares you were experiencing. You pin your (y/c) hair back so it wasn't in your face anymore. Finishing off your makeup you switch to your push up bra. Men were pigs and you knew what to wave in their face to get the bigger tips. You slip into fishnets with black booty shorts over it. Sheer black nylon covered to your mid thigh. Throwing on a sheer drop top you began to head out the door.

This night's crowd was just like any other Tuesday's crowd. Lonely men trying to get attention. And the sad couple who are constantly bickering the night away. Bored, you began to daydream about what country you'd visit first. All the beautiful architects in France. Or the amazing hot springs in Iceland. You smile too yourself, thinking about what each country offers.

"(Y/N)! Hey! Snap out of it!" Blinking you look to see who was speaking to you. Raylie, who was another waitress there, snapped her fingers in front of your face. " There you are! Hey, do you mind getting table 9 for me?" She nodded to a pack of cigarettes indicating she'd like to go on break soon.

"Oh! Yea!" Coming back to your senses you glance over at the table. 2 men had sat down at the table away from everyone else. Grabbing your notepad you head over. "Hi! My name is (y/n), I'll be your server tonight! Is there anything i can get you started on?" Looking up from your notepad, your heart sank. Sitting in front of you were the 2 men from your dream. But they couldn't be! Why would they be here out of all places?

"Do you have any vegan options here" the auburn haired man said smirking up at you. Oh so killing people for sport is fine. But animals for food is not? "I can definitely ask the chefs if they could make something for you. Anything for you sir?" You turned your focus to the blonde. He was glaring playing with a sugar packet. Not even looking up at you. "Black coffee, please" you nodded. "I'll be right back with those options for you and your coffee."

Quickly you scurred away to the kitchen. Shaking you tried to catch your breath. You were just imagining it. These couldn't be the same men who have murdered you 8 times in your sleep. Taking a deep breath you go and discuss with the chef, who came up with 3 options they could make Vegan. Pouring the coffee into a cup you head back to the table trying not to drop the cup. Setting it down in front of the stoic blonde you tell the other gentlemen the options. After choosing one you nod and let the chef know.

Their voices were so familiar. It had to be them! But they couldn't actually be murders? They had manners. And are nice to the wait staff. Murders couldn't be nicer then Karens..... Right?

You studied them from afar, making sure to check up on them ever so often. They spoke low and quiet to each other. But you were able to catch some words. How someone named Luciano was holding a Italian masquerade ball at the end of the month for Halloween. And how Viktor was being an "ass" again. But nothing that made them suspicious. Giving a sigh of relief you decided it was not the two men from the dream. That they maybe came in before and your psychological memories put their faces to your nightmares.

"They are pretty cute~~ saw you stumble heading too them. Are you crushing!?" Raylie almost was squealing with joy "wh! What would make you think that!" Blush rose to your cheeks as you became flustered. But not for the reason the other scantily dressed waitress was thinking. "Actually, you remember those weird dreams I kept telling you about?" You glanced back over at the guys.

"You mean those ones you were being murdered? Yea, why?" Her voice was concerned. You still haven't taken your eyes off the two men, they seemed to be joking around about something. "Those 2 look exactly like the men in the dream" Surprised Raylie looked over at them. "I wouldn't mind being tied up by them!" She said with a chuckle.

"Seriously! The blonde even has a pet polar bear!" Your heart was picking up speed again. She just laughed "no one has a pet polar bear. It was just a dream. I'm sure these two couldn't be murderers. They are definitely too hot to be~~" The dark skinned one glanced over at you. His red eyes piercing through your soul for that split second followed with a smirk, before he turned his attention back to the other man. Your heart sank. "But...they even have the same outfits and eye color. And look! The blonde has the 'M' in his hair!" You felt frantic. You wanted to be believed. You couldn't be losing your mind could you?! Sighing you looked down "you're right. I'm probably just imagining it"

The men stayed for a good hour. You studied them, still not convinced they were not from your dream. But nothing seemed bad about them. The blonde stirred maple syrup into his coffee. The dark haired man was loud and jovial. But neither seemed to show any malice. Finally they got their checks and left. Cleaning up their table you saw they even left a 35% tip. Guilt overcame you, you tried not to be rude or anything too them, but you still assumed these random men were murders. Just because of some dreams you were having. You finish the rest of your night trying to forget about them.  
The last half of your night seemed to drag on. Finally you walk through your front door. Before closing the door fully, you were already stripping your clothing and shoes off. Pulling your hair out of the hair band you shook your "y/c" strands loose. Pausing to look around after feeling eyes on you. Glancing at the open blinds, you walk and close them. Maybe a perv owl was outside watching you. You were not worried about someone breaking in. As you had taken many precautions too keeping the home safe. You finished making your way to the shower. The stinging feeling of the burning water running over your skin felt amazing after working so long. As you wet and lather your hair, you couldn't shake the feeling of being watched. Glancing around the bathroom, you still saw nothing. You played it off as being paranoid from earlier. Turning off the water, you take a deep breath of the steam filled air. The night kept going as any other night. You coat yourself in your favorite jasmine lotion, throw on an over sized shirt and boxers, and grab your dinner of cereal. Plopping on your couch turning on some mindless adult cartoon.  
The feeling of being watched hadn't gone away. By 1 am, you finish washing your dishes and head to your bed. You had slipped a knife in your waistband hiding your movements as you do so, just to feel safer. Taking one last check of all your doors and windows, you see that they are all locked tightly. Setting your alarm, you finally climb into bed. Putting the knife under your pillow. It isn't the first time you've had to sleep with one there. You've learned too not cut yourself in your sleep. Closing your eyes, you laid in the dark until sleep finally came.

A tickle slid down from your temple to your collarbone. Startling you out of your deep sleep. Trying to bat away the annoying feeling you grunt as you shove your face into your pillow. A dark chuckle broke the silence, your eyes snapped open only to be greeted by complete darkness. Someone was in your room. But no alarms went off. Keeping still, you could feel something being dragged along the side of your face. The item pushed a bit harder into your temple and you realize it was a knife. A knife! That's right, you had tucked one under the bed. Slowly you moved your hand. Trying not to alert the intruder. Carefully you wrap your fingers around the handle. You have one chance at this. They were to your left. Like they were sitting on the other side of your bed beside you.

Quickly you slash. Connecting with something, you heard a male voice yelp out in anguish. Jumping up quickly you felt something grab for you in the dark. Running too the door you could hear them getting up behind you, their boots hitting the ground hard. "Oh doll" he chuckled "That wasn't very smart of you~" His voice taunted you with each word. He moved calmly. Each step, echoed by the sounds of their boots on the hardwood. "Come out, come out, wherever you are~~" A shiver went down your spine as you hid in a closet. The knife they had dragging against the wall. " You know, Doll, I liked that little pink dress you wore on Monday, rather than that outfit you wore for work tonight" his Bronx accent began to show more, the more he spoke.  
He's been watching me? How long has he been following me?! You thought too yourself. The sound of them moving stopped. It felt like hours before they moved. Stabbing their knife into the door of the closet a peak of light shined in. You quickly cover your mouth in horror as you watch the door in front of you be repeatedly stabbed. You could see his face coming more and more into focus. His eyes met with yours "Found you~~" A scream escaped your lips as you realized who it was. The man from your dreams, from the restaurant. He was real. And he knew you knew. The man wasn't wearing his usual bomber jacket, instead just a black tank top and jeans, Exposing more of his beautiful brown skin. Quickly you remind yourself this man is a murderer, there is nothing beautiful about him! The man reached through the broken wood for you.

Trying to struggle away, his fingers found their way around your neck. Feeling his thumb pressing on your trachea he lifted your feet off the ground in one hand. Like you weighed nothing too him. "We will be having so much fun with you doll~ Don't worry" You were scratching and kicking at him. Trying to get air. You were becoming dizzy. But he seemed undisturbed as he spoke. "We won't kill you just yet~" One last try. You lift your knees to your chest and kick at his stomach with both your feet. His grip loosened on your neck as you fell to the ground. He grabbed his stomach with a loud 'oaf'. As he coughed you quickly try to gain your senses and run. Stumbling from the lack of oxygen you just suffered, you make your way to the alarm box.  
The man behind you snarled as he got up, still holding his stomach. "You fucking bitch!" His words were almost laced with poison. Finally making it to the alarm, you see it's been shut off. How? Did he get the code?! He was closing in fast, quickly running out the door you stumble into the woods behind your house. Maybe if you can hide from him, he'll give up. Your feet were bare as you made your way through the forest. Glancing behind you too see how close he was, not seeing him you were both relieved and afraid. Maybe he left?

Thump! You bump into something hard, arms wrapped around you pulling you to their chest. Not even looking, you begin to struggle as much as you can trying to get a way. A cloth with the smell of ether was held tight over your mouth and nose. Still struggling you caught a glimpse of a bored faced blonde. "I told you just drug her, Al" The second man, still holding his stomach, came into view. He was glaring at you. "That little cunt there doesn't know how to play nicely" The world began to go dark. You still tried to struggle weakly. You began to not be able to move your arms, feeling all of your body going numb. Then darkness.


	2. Just a Bite

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You wake up in a new place, trying to figure out anything you can.

A pounding in your head woke you up. Groaning you rubbed your head. Did I forget to drink water and eat again? What happened last night? Rubbing your throat you winced in pain, noticing a chain around your neck. All the memories of the night before came rushing back. Quickly running to a mirror that was too the left of where you had been unconscious you see a handprint bruise on your neck. And a metal chain, with a lock on the front. But you weren't strapped down too anything. Why would they kidnap you and let you wander free. Instead of trying to figure out why. You quickly ran to the door.   
Staying on your tiptoes you creep down the hallway. Checking around corners to make sure the coast was clear. The house was beautiful, and almost a country side home. The sun seemed to warm every inch of the house. As you came closer to the staircase you could hear different voices. Quickly you make your way down the stairs. There seemed to be 4 new voices then the ones you knew from before. The door to leave was on the other side of them. Keeping to the side of the entryway. You listened in on the 4 men. Each had a different accent then the other.   
"Tu es enfin réveillé (Y/N), You are welcome to come in" one of the men looked tired. "We don't bite" he continued in a french accent. A small amount of stubble covered his chin, his medium length hair pulled in a loose ponytail. He almost looked like an older version of the blonde from last night. Maybe a dad or brother? Quietly you walk into the room looking at the ground. You had forgotten what you wore to bed last night, and were becoming self conscious from the 4 men who were looking at you. "So they are changing up what girls they are going after?" A pale man with beautiful long silver hair and purple eyes looked over. He had one metal arm, and an odd accent, almost German.

"I'm sure you are hungry~" You hadn't even noticed the blonde with almost glowing bright blue eyes had popped up beside you, making you jump. He held out a plate of muffins, with an almost Cheshire cat smile. "Have one!" You could place his accent to being a British one. They smelt amazing, buttery with hints of cinnamon. "Oliver, I'm sure the brats are torturing her enough." A gentleman on the other side of the french man gave a sinister smile. He had darker skin, and green eyes. He also wore his long hair in a low ponytail. His accent sounded Spanish of sorts. "N..no thank you.." you quietly said to the beaming blonde. "They'll be here if you'd like sooooome~" He almost sang his words as he put the tray on the counter.

"Can any of you tell me where I am? Who those guys were from last? Where the hell are they? Who are you guys? Do you guys know what they are doing? How can you be OK with this?!" You were becoming frustrated, so many questions were racing through your mind. "Tiefe Atemzüge schön, we can only answer so many things at once." The albino German looked over at you. His voice sounded more comforting than patronizing like you expected to hear. Sighing you looked at them waiting for at least a few answers. "Have a drink, it'll help. Salud" The Spaniard slid a glass filled with a drink towards you, raising his own in a cheer. Hesitantly you take it, a dark colored wine filled with different fruits. Trying to calm yourself you take a sip. "Thank you" you softly sad.   
Now that the anger was going away, you were becoming frightened. "I am Oliver, I am Allen's older brother. That grumpy puss is François, he is Matthew's older brother. The Spainard there is Andres, and the Prussian is Kleinnen." You remember hearing Oliver and Andres' name from your last nightmare. "My name is (Y/N), I guess it's nice to meet you? I mean giving the circumstances." You took the chair François nodded too for you. Still sipping on the sangria you were given. " The boys have always been a bit, well off. We've attempted to save the girls they bring home. But it ended up worse for them. So we do not get in the way." The tan skin man leaned back in his seat, as his french friend spoke.   
"Do you mean the game?" The game you saw multiple times in your dreams. "You know about the game? Those were the girls who tried to escape from them."François lit up a cigarette as he replied to you. " So all those girls I saw, they tried to run away? They tortured and taunted them. Like a cat toying with a mouse!" You had gotten worked up again. Looking at you with an eyebrow raised the blonde spoke "I thought the boys didn't show themselves to you till last night? How did you know about the others?"   
"I um... I saw it in my sleep. I thought I was going insane, kept having the same guys showing up in my dreams. Then those guys showed up at my work" A loud gasp came from the bright Brit. He continued to squeal as he ran out of the room. All 3 of the guys, along with you stare and watch as he quickly exited the room. His high pitch sounds echoing through the home. Sighing out deeply the other blonde shook his head. "He's not right in the head either." He mumbled to himself.   
Turning his attention back to you, he tapped off the end of his cigarette. "So since you know about the games, and how bad they will end. You know not to run. No matter what you try you'll never get away. They have connections in every country. Including a wide range of different mafias, and even the government, FBI and more. Your new piece of jewelry there is a tracking device. It will let them know where you are at all times. If you somehow are able to get it to come off, without the key. It will alert them. Do. Not. Run. The longer you play to their entertainment, the longer you will live." Before he could say another word, the front door slammed open ""Fuuuck that commie bastard! I will show him!" The door slammed behind him. "Don't slam doors!" Oliver yelled from wherever he had ran too. Storming into the room Allen rolled his eyes "Sorry!"   
He was the one who was on your bed last night. You could see where you cut him with your knife on his cheek. He paid no attention to the other men as he made his way to you. Grabbing you by the wrist and lifting you in the air in front of him. As your feet left the ground you felt like a hooked fish, being shown off to the other fishermen or for a photo. "You are going to a ball with me. Better not piss me off before! I don't have time to find a new date. I need too show up that dumb ass turnip eating bastard." Trying to get out of his grip you glared up at him. "I am going nowhere with you!" You spatt out the words.   
His free hand reached out and grabbed your chin, turning you to look at him. It was like looking into a fire, but it was hard to turn away from his stare. "Oh but you will, cause if you don't, I will have you begging for death." Dragging his thumb over your lips, you began to feel aroused. Hating yourself, you blamed it on the sangria fogging up your emotions. Being this close you were able to notice all the details on his face. The way the different shades of red and flecks of purple filled his eyes. "You are going to be a good toy for me and Matthew. And you will do anything we tell you to do." His voice was like a dangerous velvet. Each word sent shivers throughout your body. Causing your cheeks began to burn, quickly you turned away trying to hide your blushing. .   
He smirked pulling you closer to him. Your breast pushed against his chest. Quickly and swiftly he let go of your wrist, moving his hand to your waist, leaving you still feeling like you were floating. Your hands fell on his chest as you tried to catch yourself. Struggling halfheartedly you could feel his hard muscles that were hidden under his shirt. Blood rushed back to your ears, as you remembered you guys were not alone. But it seemed the older men went back to their previous conversation ignoring you two. Turning your attention back to the man holding you in the air, you narrow your eyes. "Can you stop treating me like a rag-doll!?"   
His smirk almost turned to a playful grin. "Nope" he stated as he tossed you over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes. Holding you by your legs so you wouldn't fall back. He spun around to head out the door. You bang on his back shouting too be let down, as you saw the 3 men snickering. "Allen! Put me down!" you kept beating on his back. "We need to get you a dress for the ball. We can grab you some other shit. For now, I have some sweats you can wear. And we will borrow some of Oliver's shoes. They are Ugly as fuck, but should fit the best." He tossed you on to what looked like would be his bed. The bedroom was filled with dark colors. A slightly burned flag that showed the original 13 colonies rather than the 50 stars you were used to. You noted this as it was out of the ordinary.   
"That's a pretty old flag." You stated, admiring all the stitching on it. Looking over his shoulder he glanced at it "hmm, oh that, got it as a kid." His accent seemed to come and go with his energy. The more energy he puts into an emotion, the thicker it became. Coming over to you he leaned over you pinning you onto the bed. One knee pushed between your legs. He moved so quickly you hadn't even noticed his movement. "Now you will be a good girl, and you wont try to take off" He whispered as he lightly nibbled on your ear. It felt like every inch of you began to tingle and catch fire. You wanted to push down on his knee, but didn't want to give him satisfaction. "I don't want to have to punish you~ Plus I control all the police, you will just end up. Right. Back. here."  
Allen bit down hard on your neck, letting out a loud gasp you could feel a trickle of blood leaving the bite mark. The pain hadn't stopped the feeling of your body exploding and you realized you had wiggled your hips against him. Panting, you couldn't hide your blush anymore. Dragging his lips over the bite area you could feel the cold metal of his piercings, mixed with the warms of his body. Finding the main artery right under your chin, he began to suck and nibble it until another mark formed. You were so caught up in the feeling, you hadn't realized the moans that escaped your lips. Lifting an arm to push him away, it was quickly caught in his hand as he pinned it down above your head. He had moved to your collarbone and bit down on it before sucking to leave another mark. Pulling away he smirked at his work. Getting up he tossed the pants, socks and shoes too you. "Get dressed." You were confused by his antics. He says he will murder you but wants to take you shopping. You realized there was no getting away from this.


End file.
